Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image processing apparatuses that include a web server function are known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-007095 discloses that an image processing apparatus can generate information regarding its job statuses, setting information, and the like as a web page, and transmit that web page to a client external apparatus that is connected thereto via a network. Accordingly, a user of the client can browse information regarding the image processing apparatus using a web browser.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-257945 discloses that when a screen displayed on a display unit of an information transmission terminal is to be displayed in a web browser, the screen displayed on the display unit is displayed in a state that conforms to the language used in the web browser.
In order to be able to use a small-capacity ROM in conventional image processing apparatuses that include a web server function, message data used for web browser display is stored in the ROM in a compressed manner. The image processing apparatus also stores the web browser display language setting in the ROM, and, when the power is turned on or when there is a change to the web browser display language setting, message data in the set language is obtained from the ROM, expanded, stored in a RAM, and then displayed. In this way, it is possible to swiftly switch the language of the web page that is displayed by the client web browser.
However, in the case where multiple clients display message data in different languages in the web browser, each language switch makes it necessary for the web browser display language setting to be changed in the image processing apparatus, and for message data in the newly set language to be obtained from the ROM and displayed. Also, when compressed message data is expanded and stored in the RAM, the amount of time required for the expansion processing depends on the amount of message data for the language. Accordingly, there has been an issue in that it is difficult to swiftly generate web pages in accordance with web page display requests for various languages from clients.